The Secret Smile Of You
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: Luhan seorang namja manis yang telah mencuri hati seorang Oh Sehun hanya karena melihat senyumannya. Tapi tahukah bahwa dibalik senyum itu ada begitu banyak rahasia? THIS IS HUNHAN! / YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Smile Of You**

Tittle : The Secret Smile Of You

Author : Han Se Hyun

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Support Cast : bertambah seiringnya waktu/?

Genre : BLB, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Hurt and ect.

Rating : T

Warning : This is Yaoi or BoyXBoy. This is Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read Just Leave it. Typo(s)

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai orange telah menginjakkan kakinya di Incheon Airport. Semua orang yang sedangg berlalu lalang disekitarnya menatap kagum ke arah pemuda itu. Bagaiman tidak lihat saja penampilan pemuda ini. Ia memakai kacamata hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya dan terlihat sedikit kebesaran. T-Shirt putih yang dibalut dengan Hoddie berwarna coklat muda yang dipadu padankan dengan celana berwarna senada.

Senyum manispun tak pernah lepas dari namja berapa lama seorang namja berperawakan tinggi diatas rata-rata menghampiri namja itu.

"Luhan-ah!" panggil namja tinggi itu, merasa namanya dipanggil Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"eoh? Kris hyung"

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"aniyo, aku baru saja mendarat hyung" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kris.

"baguslah aku tidak terlambat menjemputmu" Kris tersenyum ke arah Luhan sambil megusak surainya sayang.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang aku lelah hyung" Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya kepada Kris, Kris yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian mulai membawa barang-barang yang dibawa Luhan.

"ne, Kajja" Kris berjalan medahului Luhan menuju ke sebuah mobil mewah yang sudahterparkir dengan indahnya.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

Sebuah Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren memasukki halaman sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dan megah. Bahkan halamannya sangat luas dan benar-benar terawat. Mobil itupun berhenti di depan pintu masuk rumah mewah itu. Di depan pintu masuk itu sudah berbaris rapih para maid yang berkerja di rumah itu sambil menunduk hormat ke arah pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka dan keluarlah seorang namja imut bersurai orange di susul dengan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Luhan." Ucap semua maid itu menyambut sang Tuan Muda dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan ke arah Luhan dan Kris.

"ne, terima kasih atas penyambutan kalian. Sebaiknya lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian lagi." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyumm ke arah semua maidnya dan semua maid itupun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"eum, Kris hyung. Dimana Jeno apa dia belum pulang sekolah?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik ke sekitar ruangan yang dilewatinya.

"seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari sekolahnya." Jawab Kris sambil berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

Luhan yang ingin mengambil Handphonenya terkejut ketika sepasang tangan menutup penglihatannya.

"Kris hyung aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu, aku lelah hyung" Luhan dengan malas mulai melepaskan telapak tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya. Setelah terlepas Luhan melihat kebelakang dan...

"TADAA! Welcome Back To Home Luhan hyung" ucap Jeno sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue sebagai hadiah kembalinya Luhan ke Korea.

"aigoo, Jeno. Kau ini mengagetkan hyung saja. Wahh apa ini? Apa ini kue untuk hyung?" Luhan langsung menghampiri jeno yang masih berdiri dengan senyum manisnya.

"ne, ini untuk Luhan hyung Jeno tersayang. Apa hyung suka?" Jeno menyodorkan kue yang dipegangnya ke arah Luhan dan Luhan mengambil kue itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jeno kemudian mengangguk.

"ne! Tentu saja hyung suka. Neomu neomu johayo. Gomawoyo Jeno." Luhan dan Jeno pun berpelukkan kemudian mereka memakan kue itu bersama-sama. Kris yang melihat kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya hanya tersenyum dan terkadang terkekeh geli melihat Luhan dan Jeno saling suap menyuap yang berakhir dengan perang krim kue. Kemudian mereka tertawa lepas karena melihat wajah satu sama lain yang sudah terlumur oleh krim kue dengan coretan-coretan yang abstrak.

"kalian ini, seperti anak kecil saja. Lihat wajah kalian yang berlumuran krim kue itu, kalian terlihat jelek dengan krim itu." Ejek Kris sambil memainkan Handphone-nya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Jeno yang mendengar itu melirik tajam ke arah Kris kemudian mereka berdua saling berpandangan penuh arti. Kris merasakan hawa tidak enak dan kemudian...

"SERANGGG!" teriak Luhan dan Jeno ke arah Kris. Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan Jeno, mata Kris membulat sempurna ketika melihat Luhan dan Jeno berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa krim kue yang sangat banyak.

" yak! Apa yang kalian ingin lakukan!" ucap Kris panik melihat Luhan dan Jeno yang sudah dekat.

"menurutmu hyung? Mungkin krim ini akan membuat kulit wajahmu tambah bagus hyung." Jawab Jeno dengan memampangkan senyum misteriusnya. Kris melongo melihat sikap dongsaengnya itu kemudian berlari sambil berteriak "AAANDWAEEE, jangan wajahku. Perawatannya sangat mahal." Luhan yang mendengar itu menyeringai kemudian mulai memblokade jalan yang akan dilewati Kris berlari.

Dan sekarang Kris terkurung diantara Jeno dan Luhan. Kris terlihat sedikit berpikir jalan untuk lolos dari krim yang akan menodai wajah tampannya itu dan GOTCHA! Kris dapat sedikit celah untuk kabur dengan cepat Kris berlari ke arah celah Jeno dan Luhan. Kris berbalik hendak meledek kedua dongsaengnya itu yang tidak berhasil menodai wajah tampannya tapi ketika Kris berbalik sebuah krim yang lumayan banyak telah mendarat dengan mulusnya di wajah Kris. Luhan dan Jeno yang sukses melempar itupun bersorak senang kemudian bertoss ria.

Sedangkan Kris yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dan tepat mengenai wajah tampannya itu mengeram kesal "LUHANN! JENOO! LIHAT APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN WAJAH TAMPANKU INI! AISHH KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA AKIBATNYA! DAN TIDAK ADA AMPUN UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA" ucap Kris sambil berteriak kesal dan tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh krim kue. Menatap kesal ke arah kedua dongsaengnya yang masih tersenyum konyol.

"eum hyung sepertinya kita harus menyusun rencana baru." Ucap Jeno sambil menyikut sedikit lengan Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

"ne, hyung juga sependapat denganmu dan satu-satunya rencana kita sekarang adalah...

KABURRR!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil berlarian menghindari sang Naga yang sedang mengamuk karena sebuah krim kue. Dan hari itupun dilewati dengan keributan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan ikut merasakan bahagia.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar seorang namja imut yang masih tidur berbalut selimut tebal. Sesekali ia menggeliat tidak nyaman karena sinar matahari yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'CKLEK'

Seorang namja memasuki kamar namja imut itu lalu sedikit berdecak melihat hyungnya masih terlelap tanpa sedikitpun terganggu pada suara alarm yang sangat nyaring berbunyi. Namja itupun duduk disisi kanan ranjang kemudian menarik napas lalu berteriak.

"LUHAN HYUNG IREONA! INI HARI PERTAMAMU MASUK SEKOLAH HYUNG!" teriak Jeno tepat di telinga Luhan tapi Luhan tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan teriakkan itu. Ia malah makin menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi area kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jeno yang melihat kebiasaan hyungnya yang sangat susah untuk bangun pagipun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit berpikir kemudian sebuah seringaian jahil muncul di wajah tampannya. Jeno mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga hyungnya itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Luhan hyung, jika hyung tidak bangun sekarang boneka rusa kesayanganmu akan aku aniaya ahh ani mungkin aku bakar." Setelah Jeno menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya saat itu pula Luhan langsung bangun terduduk dengan mata yang membulat sempurna kemudian berteriak "ANDWAEE.. jangan boneka rusaku! Awas kau jika menyentuh boneka rusaku seincipun, aku akan memberimu hukuman." Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak sambil menatap Jeno dengan Death-cute-glarenya yang hanya diabaikan oleh Jeno.

"ayolah hyung, kita lupakan saja itu. Lebih baik sekarang hyung siap-siap kita akan berangkat ke sekolah. Lagipula ini juga hari pertamamu masuk ke sekolahkan, hyung tidak boleh telat." Nasihat Jeno sedangkan yang dinasihati hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan dongsaengnya itu.

"ne, hyung akan siap-siap. Sekarang pergi sana bocah!" Luhan mulai berjalan ke arah lemarinya mengambil baju seragam dan handuknya. Kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi.

"ck, bocah. Aku ini bukan bocah hyung!" Teriak Jeno ke arah Luhan yang sudah memasukki kamar mandinya. Jenopun keluar dari kamar Luhan kemudian mulai menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah meja makan yang disana sudah terduduk Kris yang sedang membaca koran paginya. Jeno duduk disebelah kanan Kris. Kris sedikit melirik Jeno kemudian melipat koran paginya.

"dimana Luhan? Apa dia belum bangun juga?" tanya Kris kepada Jeno yang sedang memainkan garpunya.

"Luhan hyung sedang bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi juga akan turun." Jawab Jeno sambil sedikit melirik Kris yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

10 menit kemudian Luhan pun turun dengan penampilan yang rapih. Rambutnya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan kemudian tasnya ia gendong di sebelah kanan. Luhan berjalan ke arah meja makan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kiri Kris. Lalu mulai mengambil roti yang sudah diolesi selai sebelum memakan rotinya Luhan berucap "selamat pagi semuanya dan selamat makan."

Lalu merekapun memakan sarapan yang telah tersedia di meja makan. Suasana hening meja makan itu terpecah ketika suara Kris terdengar "Luhan kau akan aku masukkan ke dalam sekolah Jeno. Jadi baik-baiklah disana dan jangan membuat masalah, Okay." Ucap Kris panjang lebar.

"yes, sir. Tapi aku tidak pernah membuat masalah hyung! Hyung itu terlalu berlebihan lagipula disana ada Jeno yang bisa membantuku." Balas Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas dan Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"ahh baiklah terserah dirimu saja yang penting hyung sudah memperingatimu." Ucap Kris sambil berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melirik Luhan dan Jeno yang ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"kajja, kita berangkat nanti kalian telat." Kris, Luhan dan Jeno pun berjalan ke arah pintu utama rumah.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucat seputih susu sedang berjalan dilorong yang sudah dikerumuni oleh siswa siswi yang sedang mengeluh-eluhkan namanya. Tapi namja tampan itu hanya mengacuhkan perkataan ataupun pujian yang diperuntukkan untuknya.

"hey, Prince Ice. Lihat sepertinya penggemarmu semakin hari semakin banyak saja. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat darimu? Harusnya mereka itu menjadi penggemarku saja. Kurang apa aku ini? Aku tampan dengan kulit yang eksotik dan bibir kissable yang menggoda sedangkan kau, kulit putih pucat seperti mayat hidup, wajah tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Hh~ aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pemikiran mereka semua." Ucap Kai panjang lebar yang dihadiahi Death glare oleh Sehun.

"diamlah Kkamjong, kau itu berisik sekali. Apa kau baru mempunyai mulut sehingga kau berbicara terus menerus?" Sindir Sehun dengan sarkatis dan Kaipun berdecak sambil menggerutu kecil ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Merekapun memasukki kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya ditempat masing-masing. Tak berapa lama bel pun berbunyi, suasana kelas yang tadinya berisik berubah menjadi hening kemudian seorang yeoja masuk kedalam kelas diikuti oleh namja manis dibelakangnya.

"annyeong semuanya. Kalian hari ini kedatangan murid baru. Nah Luhan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada semuanya." Ucap Kang saem sambil melirik ke arah Luhan. Luhan maju selangkah kemudian sedikit melirik teman-teman barunya.

"annyeong haseyo. Naneun Xi Luhan imnida, bangeupsimnida. Aku pindahan dari China dan karena suatu hal aku pindah ke Korea dan disini aku tinggal dengan hyung dan dongsaengku. Tolong bimbing aku, Terima Kasih." Luhan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah teman-temannya yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan oleh semua teman barunya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan kepada Luhan-ssi?" tanya Kang saem yang langsung disambut dengan suara Kai.

"aku saem. Luhan-ssi sebenarnya kau itu yeoja atau namja? Kenapa wajahmu sangat cantik dan imut melebihi yeoja?" Ucapan Kai sontak membuat seisi kelas menganggukkan kepala dan ada juga yang berteriak sambil mengatakan 'ya benar, kenapa kau begitu cantik? Kau benar-benar manis, Luhan-ssi' sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar itu semua hanya berblushing ria. Kang saem menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Kai dan juga teriakan-teriakan muridnya yang memuji kecantikan Luhan.

"baiklah anak-anak sepertinya kita langsung mulai saja pelajarannya. Luhan-ssi, kau bisa duduk disamping Byun Baekhyun."Kang saem menunjuk ke arah namja bereyeliner. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah ke arah namja bereyeliner itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping kirinya.

"annyeong, Luhan-ssi. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun." Sapa Baekhyun dengan eyesmilenya yang menawan.

"ne nado annyeong, Baekhyun-ssi. Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'ssi' aku rasa itu terlalu formal." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"tentu saja. Kau juga memanggilku Baekhyun saja tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'. Aigoo, senyummu manis sekali Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubiti pipi Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya ketika mata tajamnya melihat senyum manis nan menawan milik seorang Xi Luhan.

"hey Sehun jangan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan." Ejek Kai sambil menatap ngeri ke arah Sehun yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalannya dan tatapan menusuk nan dingin miliknya.

"sebaiknya kau perhatikan Kang saem dan jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan Kang saem yang tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas. Kai hanya menghela napas pelan kemudian sebuah seringaian jahil muncul di wajahnya.

"Sehun, Luhan itu manis ya. Dia juga cantik, senyumannya sangat menawan apalagi saat di pouting ahh sangat menggemaskan rasanya aku ingin mencium bibir plum cherrynya yang menggoda itu." Ucap Kai sambil melihat ke arah Luhan yang sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Sontak Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Kai dengan wajah terkejut dan mata membulat. Kai sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah memasang ekspresi yang sangat bodoh menurut Kai _'GOTCHA! Ternyata benar dugaanku, Sehun menyukai Luhan. Hahaha lihat ekspresi bodohnya itu, aigoo sangat menakjubkan kekeke'_ batin Kai.

Kai terkekeh kecil kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. "aigoo, Oh Sehun ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Apa kau menyukai Luhan?" goda Kai, Sehun yang mendengar itu memasang ekspresi datarnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. "apa yang kau bicarakan Kai? Sudahlah jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Sehun yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "ayolah, kau menyukai Luhan kan? Mengaku sajalah." Goda Kai lagi dengan sedikit menyikut tangan Sehun. "an..aniyo." Sehun sedikit menggeser tangannya, Kai yang melihat ngelagat Sehun yang kelihatan salah tingkahpun langsung menyeringai "jangan berbohong Sehun aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan, bahkan tadi kau tersenyum melihat Luhan tersenyum manis. Aku tahu dirimu Oh Sehun." Kai mendengar Sehun yang menghela napas panjang "ne, aku menyukai Luhan. Kau puas sekarang?! Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi." Dengan kesal Sehun melanjutkan menulis catatan yang diberikan Kang saem. "hehe ne, arraseo." Kai melanjutkan kegiatan tulis menulisnya yang sempat terbengkalai dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya entahlah sepertinya Kai sedang membuat sebuah rencana.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

TBC

annyeong Han Se Hyun is back! haha apa ini. Aku dateng dengan membawa ff ke 2 aku yang masih entahlah mungkin absurd ya *pundung* tapi serius deh ini cerita bagus kok kalo dibacanya sambil merem melek/? haha yasudahlah terserah readers yang menilai. Mudah mudahan readers suka sama cerita sampah saya ini.

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Smile Of You**

Tittle : The Secret Smile Of You

Author : Han Se Hyun

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Support Cast : Kris, Jeno, Baekhyun, Kai, dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu (?)

Genre : BLB, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Action and ect.

Rating : T

Warning : This is Yaoi or BoyXBoy. This is Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read Just Leave it. Typo(s)

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

"Luhannie, mau makan apa? Biar aku pesankan." Tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang sedang terlihat berpikir.

"eum.. aku pesan Taro Bubble Tea dan Ramen saja." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi untuk memesan makanan yang akan mereka makan. Sedangkan Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin sambil sesekali mengangguk kecil.

DRTT.. DRTT..

Handphone Luhan bergetar. Segera Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu. Di lihatnya layar benda persegi panjang itu yang menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk yang berasal dari sang dongsaeng tercintanya. Jeno.

**From : Jeno**

**Hyung, kau dimana? Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu dan ini sangat penting!**

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh dongsaengnya itu. Lalu mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian mengirimnya. Kemudian Luhan memasukkan benda persegi panjang itu kedalam saku celananya kembali.

Tak berapa lama Jeno datang dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan raut wajah Jeno. Jeno mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan, kemudian menarik napas pelan dan menatap serius ke arah hyungnya itu. Sedangkan yang ditatap mulai mengerti arti dari raut wajah Jeno sebelumnya.

"apa ada sesuatu yang kau dapatkan?" ucap Luhan. Yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Jeno. Jeno sedikit melirik ke sekeliling kantin memastikan jika tidak ada yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"ya, aku tidak sengaja melihat putranya dan beberapa orang yang tidak ku kenal sedang membicarakan hal yang selama ini kita cari." Luhan menatap serius Jeno. Kemudian dia sedikit terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu senyum mulai terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Jeno sedikit bingung dengan senyum yang Luhan tunjukkan.

"kita akan segera beraksi. Jadi awasi dia terus menerus. Jangan sampai lengah dan kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Mengerti?" Luhan menatap serius ke arah Jeno. Dan Jeno mengangguk mengerti. Disaat mereka selesai disaat itu juga Baekhyun datang sambil membawa makanan yang tadi mereka pesan.

"makanan telah datang.." ucap Baekhyun riang seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan dan mulai memberikan makanan yang Luhan tadi pesan. Setelah selesai Baekhyun melihat ke arah depan Luhan yang sudah terduduk seseorangg yang tidak dia kenal. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan.

"ehm.. Luhan, ini siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik Jeno yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dan sesekali melirik ke arah makanan Luhan. Luhan melihat ke arah Jeno kemudian tersenyum.

"ohh dia ini adikku Baekhyun. Jeno perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Luhan dan dengan segera Jeno melaksanakan perintah sang hyung.

"annyeong haseyo sunbae. Naneun Xi Jeno imnida. Bangeupseumnida." Jeno sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Jeno.

"nado bangapta. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sunbae, panggil saja aku hyung." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jeno.

"ne, hyung." Jeno melihat ke arah makanan Luhan kemudian melihat ke arah hyungnya.

"hyung..." panggil Jeno manja. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya ke arah Jeno dan sedikit menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya. Jeno menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah makanan Luhan.

"shireoo.. kau beli saja sendiri sana. Ini makananku!" Luhan sedikit menjauhkan makanannya dari Jeno. Sedangkan Jeno hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan reaksi hyungnya itu.

"hyung.. jeball.. aku ingin itu hyung.. boleh ne?" Bujuk Jeno sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Luhan menghela napasnya kemudian menggangguk menyerah kepada Jeno. Jeno bertepuk tangan girang karena berhasil membujuk hyungnya. Jeno berpindah duduk kesebelah Luhan.

"hyung, suapi aku. Aaaa.." Manja Jeno lagi sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya menunggu Luhan memasukkan sesendok ramen ke mulutnya. Luhan menatap kesal Jeno tetapi Luhan tetap melakukan apa yang Jeno inginkan. Luhanpun memasukkan sesendok ramen ke mulut Jeno, kemudian memasukkan sesendok ramen kemulutnya sendiri.

"annyeong Baekhyun, Luhan" sapa namja berkulit tan sambil menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Disebelah namja berkulit tan berdiri namja berkulit putih nyaris pucat berwajah datar dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk milikknya. Baekhyun dan Luhan membalas senyuman namja berkulit tan itu.

"ohh, annyeong Kai, Sehun. Ayo duduk disini." Sapa Baekhyun balik. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun mulai menempatkan dirinya di seberang Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jeno. Kai sedikit melirik Sehun yang sedaritadi hanya menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun walaupun masih dengan wajah datar andalannya. Kai menyeringai jahil.

"annyeong Luhan, Kim Jong In imnida. Cukup panggil aku dengan Kai. Bangapta" Ucap Kai memperkenalkan dirinya yang dibalas senyuman manis Luhan.

"ne, nado annyeong Kai." Balas Luhan masih dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang masih tidak bergeming. Kai menyikut pelan perut Sehun. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap bingung ke arah Kai.

"kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu Sehun?" tanya Kai yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum aneh dan menyeramkan secara bersamaan menurut Sehun.

"ahh.. Oh Sehun imnida" Ucap Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat, jelas dan padat.

"ohh, ne. Salam kenal Sehun" Balas Luhan dengan masih menunjukkan senyum manisnya sedangkan Sehun terlihat mematung melihat senyum malaikat menurutnya. Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal seraya melihat Luhan yang sibuk menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan meladeni kedua makhluk yang mempunyai perbedaan yang sangat kontras itu. Jeno menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Luhan dengan sedikit keras. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jeno dan dengan segera Jeno membuka mulutnya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan suap-menyuapnya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Kai dan Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan manja Jeno, kemudian Luhan melanjutkan kegiatan suap-menyuapnya. Kai sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat adengan suap-menyuap antara Luhan dan Jeno kemudian sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun yang edang melayangkan pandangan tidak suka ke arah Jeno dan Luhan. Kai sedikit terkekeh kecil kemudian berdehem.

"ehemm. Luhan dia siapa?" tanya Kai yang menunjuk Jeno dengan dagunya.

"ohiya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan dia. Ini Jeno. Jeno ayo beri salam." Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Jeno yang sedang memasang wajah sebalnya karena lagi-lagi dua makhluk yang menurutnya sangat ingin tahu itu mengganggu acara suap-menyuapnya. Dengan malas Jeno membungkukkan sedikit badannya kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeong haseyo. Jeno imnida. Bangeupsimnida Sunbaenim." Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya Jeno langsung mendudukkan dirinya kembali kemudian melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"ohh ne. Hmm.. Luhan sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu dan ini berhubungan dengan Sehun. Sehun menatap horror Kai sedangkan Kai hanya memasang sebuah seringaian. Luhan menatap Kai menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Kai. Kai mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian mulai menampakkan raut wajah seriusnya.

"sebenarnya Sehun sangat..." Ucap Kai menggantung di akhir kalimat. Dan sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Kai tambah menyerigai.

'_oh Tuhan, tolong diriku. Jangan sampai si item jelek ini membocorkannya. Ya Tuhan apa salahku? Kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini. ARGGHH awas saja kau Kkamjong! Sudah item jelek pesek. Sehabis ini kau tidak akan selamat dariku Kkamjong!'_-Batin Sehun jengkel.

"sangat?" ulang Luhan sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan Kai.

"sebenarnya Sehun sangat me_" saat Kai ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi dan Luhan dengan cepat mulai berdiri dari keterdudukkannya.

"emm, maaf bisakah kita lanjutkan ini setelah pulang sekolah saja? Kita harus masuk kelas sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Kai menggangguk dengan sedikit lemas. Kemdian Luhan, Jeno dan Baekhyunpun meninggalkan Kantin dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Sehun menghela napas lega dengan berbunyinya bel itu kemudian menatap kai dengan _deathglare_ nya. Yang ditatappun hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar dengan sedikit menyegir kemudian memberikan tanda V sign ke arah Sehun. Merasa itu tidak mempan Kai mulai mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tapi Sehun segera menarik kerah belakang baju Kai sehingga Kai tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Sehun, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak usah diambil hati ne. Hehehe" mohon Kai dengan wajah memelasnya sedangkan Sehun makin menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk serta amarah yang daritadi ditahannya.

"tidak semudah itu Kai. Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman dariku." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar, dingin dan menyeramkan yang membuat Kai bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"jangann.. ampuni aku Sehun. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku Sehun." Memelas Kai ke arah Sehun dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada. Sehun sedikit mengendurkan tarikkannya di kerah belakang baju Kai. Kai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan dengan segera Kai kabur dengan secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan Sehun yang menyumpah serapahkan dirinya.

"KAI KEMBALI KESINI SEKARANG. KAU INGIN MATI DITANGANKU EOH?! KAIII! Aishh dasar item jelek pesek! Awas kau Kai, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerigai dan dengan dikelilingi dengan aura tidak bersahabatnya. Sepertinya Sehun sedang membuat hukuman yang cocok untuk seorang Kai.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

'**TRINGGG TRINGGG'**

Para siswa dan siswi bersorak gembira mendengar bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Dengan segera mereka berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam mulai dari senang, suram, dan sebagainya. Tak terkecuali dengan Luhan yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kelegaan karena telah terbebas dari rumus-rumus kimia yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan dan membosankan.

"Luhan, aku duluan ya. Bye" ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"ne, hati-hati Baekhyun. Bye." Balas Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masuk-memasukkan bukunya. Setelah kegiatan masuk-memasukkan bukunya selesai Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas barunya. Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sembari memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya. Luhan baru menyadari jika sekolahnya sangat luas bahkan terlampau sangat luas. Luhan terus berjalan hingga kedua kakinya sudah melangkah keluar koridor sekolah menuju ke gerbang sekolah yang disana sudah berdiri Jeno dan Kris yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke mobil. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Seakan menyadari sesuatu Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang sudah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hai, Kris hyung." Sapa Luhan sambil mengangkat sedikit tangan kanannya. Kris membalas sapaan Luhan kemudian mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara hanya untuk memecah keheningan. Merasa jengah dengan keheningan yang mendominasi akhirnya Kris membuka suaranya.

"Lu, bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Kris sambil melirik ke arah Luhan lewat ekor matanya. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"sangat menyenangkan hyung. Bahkan aku sudah mempunyai seorang teman namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia anak yang manis dan mempunyai _eyesmile_ yang sangat menawan." Cerita Luhan sembari membayangkan awal dia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita Luhan tentang Baekhyun dan kejadian yang dia alami saat tadi berada di sekolah barunya. Jeno memutar bola matanya malas mendengar cerita yang menurutnya sangat membosankan dan tidak penting bukankah seharusnya mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang penting seperti.. _'Eh, tunggu! Sesuatu yang penting? Ahh, aku ingat petunjuk itu.'_-Batin Jeno.

"hyung, tadi aku menemukan satu petunjuk lagi tentang orang itu." Ucap Jeno yang langsung membuat ocehan tidak jelas Luhan terhenti dan menatap serius Jeno. Kris sedikit melirik jeno yang duduk dijok belakang mobil seakan menyuruh Jeno untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"orang itu akan beraksi malam ini dan penjagaannya akan sangat ketat dari sebelumnya. Hyung, kita harus cepat bertindak. Apa belum ada sama sekali perintah dari atas?" tanya Jeno sambil menatap Kris seolah meminta kepastian. Kris menghela napas kemudian sedikit melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya.

"baiklah, aku akan menyusun rencananya dan kalian persiapkanlah diri kalian. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan dikabari, bersabarlah sedikit jangan terburu-buru. Bisa saja ini sebuah jebakan untuk kita." Tenang Kris. Jeno hanya mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir Kris sedangkan Luhan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Keheningan kembali mendominasi, tidak ada satupun yang berniat mengeluarkan sedikit suara untuk memecah keheningan. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersenyum malaikat dan berwajah tenang terlihat sedang mengamati layar komputernya dengan sangat serius. Satu persatu foto ia lihat dengan sangat teliti, takut jika sesuatu yang penting itu terlewatkan olehnya. Seorang namja berpipi chubby mendekati namja berwajah tenang itu sambil menepuk pundaknya. Namja berwajah tenang tersentak kaget karena tepukkan yang tiba-tiba dari namja berpipi chubby.

"apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu, Suho?" tanya namja berpipi chubby kepada Suho –namja berwajah tenang– dengan memperhatikan foto-foto yang ditampilkan oleh layar komputer didepannya. Suho menghela napas. Kemudian, mulai membuka satu foto yang disana terlihat seorang namja tinggi bermata panda sedang membawa sebuah koper hitam menuju sebuah mobil limosin hitam yang di depannya sudah berdiri seorang yeoja berekspresi dingin. Di kanan kirinya terlihat beberapa orang berbadan kekar, seperti seorang penjaga yeoja itu.

"ini. Kita bisa mencari tahu siapa yeoja ini dengan simbol ini." Jawab Suho dengan menunjuk ke arah salah satu anting-anting yeoja itu. Anting-anting itu bersimbolkan huruf J. Xiumin mengganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku mendapatkan informasi mereka akan beraksi lagi malam ini dan penjagaannya akan sangat ketat dari sebelumnya. Dan orang yang akan mereka temui adalah seorang menteri terhormat." Ucap Xiumin sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Suho yang sudah beralih menatapnya dengan serius.

"seorang menteri terhormat? Aku rasa mereka pasti menyiapkan sesuatu yang sangat besar sampai melibatkan seorang menteri terhormat. Kita harus segera memberi perintah, agar mereka mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing. Xiumin, sekarang bisakah kau mengecek situasi yang ada dan dimana mereka akan bertemu?" Perintah dan tanya Suho kepada Xiumin. Sedangkan Xiumin sudah mulai berjalan ke arah monitor-monitor yang menampilkan seluruh tempat yang ada di Seoul. Xiumin mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian monitor besar disamping monitor-monitor yang menampilkan seluruh tempat yang ada di Seoul itu menampilkan sebuah rumah besar yang di luarnya terdapat dua penjaga bertubuh kekar, kemudian di depan pintu masuk terdapat 4 penjaga bertubuh kekar. Semakin masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu semakin banyak penjaga bertubuh kekar yang ada.

"mereka bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya." Gumam Xiumin yang masih memperhatikan layar monitor besar itu. Sekarang Xiumin terlihat sedang memasang sebuah earphone ke telinganya. Tak lama ia mendengar suara di ujung sana.

"_eumm, tuan. Dimana kita akan melakukan pertemuan?" _tanya namja bersuara beratnya kepada namja yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"_kita akan bertemu dengan menteri bodoh itu di pelabuhan Incheon." _Jawab namja itu masih dengan membelakangi namja bersuara berat.

"_dan aku tidak ingin pertemuan kali ini gagal. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun. Kau paham, Chanyeol?" _tanya namja itu kepada Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk hormat.

"_ne, tuan. Aku paham."_ Jawab namja itu singkat. Suara dan layar monitor itupun terputus dengan tiba-tiba. Xiumin melepaskan earphone yang menempel di telingannya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"kode biru. Mereka akan beraksi malam ini dan pertemuannya akan dilakukan di Pelabuhan Incheon." Ucap Xiumin kemudian langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Suho menghampiri Xiumin yang masih menatap layar monitor yang sudah menampilkan Pelabuhan Incheon yang sedang sibuk oleh lalu lalang kuli penggangkut barang. Sedikit menghela napas kemudian Suho bergumam.

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka buat?" gumam Suho.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

"appa, aku pulang." Teriak namja berdimple yang sudah menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ruang kerja ayahnya. Sang ayah hanya melirik sekilas sang anak kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela ruang kerjanya. Merasa bosan diacuhkan oleh sang ayah namja berdimple itupun membuka suara.

"aku sudah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu appa. Mereka berjanji akan membantu kita menyembunyikannya." Sang ayah membalikkan badannya. Mata tajam, hidung mancung dan rahang yang tegas terlihat sangat menganggumkan. Sang ayah mulai mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menatap sang anak. Sebuah senyum mengerikan muncul diwajah tampan yang masih belum kelihatan tua walaupun sudah memiliki seorang putra.

"bagus. Sekarang yang kita perlukan hanya menteri bodoh itu dan barang itu." Ucap sang ayah sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Kemudian sang ayah memutar kursinya kembali menghadap jendela besar. Tak lama terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Pintu terbuka setelah sang ayah mengucapkan kata masuk. Disana terlihat seorang namja tinggi berbaju hitam melangkah masuk kedalam sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"ada apa?" tanya sang ayah singkat.

"eumm, tuan. Dimana kita akan melakukan pertemuan?"tanya namja bersuara beratnya kepada namja yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"kita akan bertemu dengan menteri bodoh itu di pelabuhan Incheon."Jawab namja itu masih dengan membelakangi namja bersuara berat.

"dan aku tidak ingin pertemuan kali ini gagal. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun. Kau paham, Chanyeol?"tanya namja itu kepada Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk hormat.

"ne, tuan. Aku paham." Jawab namja itu singkat.

'**TOK TOK TOK'**

Suara pintu diketuk dari luar terdengar. Sang ayah segera berucap masuk. Pintu itupun tebuka dan disana terlihat seorang yeoja berekspresi dingin sedang membawa sebuah koper hitam. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja sang ayah kemudian meletakkan koper hitam itu ke atas meja kerja. Sedikit memundurkan langkahnya kemudian menunduk hormat.

"tuan, ini adalah barang yang anda minta." Jelas yeoja itu sambil menatap sang ayah. Sang ayah tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan dari yeoja berekspresi dingin itu. Diputarnya lagi kursi yang ia dudukki agar menghadap kearah meja kerjanya. Dibukanya dengan perlahan koper hitam itu. Setelah terbuka sang ayah tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya kemudian menyerigai senang. Yeoja dan sang anak ikut tersenyum senang melihat isi dari koper hitam itu.

"bagus sekali Jessica. Aku menyukai cara kerjamu dan juga Tao. HAHAHA barang yang sudah lama aku inginkan akhirnya ada ditanganku. Sekarang kita bisa menjalankan rencana kita dengan sangat sempurna." Ucap namja itu kemudian menyeringai seram.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N:**

Wahhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Gimana ceritanya makin gaje kah? Maaf ya kalau menurut readers ini membosankan salahkan otak Se Hyun yang tiba-tiba buntu dalam hal ide cerita ini.

Hayoo menurut readers siapa Luhan, Kris dan Jeno? Dan siapa sang ayah namja berdimpel itu? Adakah yang bisa menebaknya? Jika bisa kalian daebakk hahaha.

Oh iya makasih yang udah memfavoritkan, menfollow dan menreview ff abal Se HYun ini. Tapi Se Hyun bersyukur masih ada readers yang mau membaca ff abal Se Hyun ini.

Untuk yang sudah membaca tolong jangan hanya membaca saja tapi berikan Se Hyun sepatah dua patah kata untuk memberikan Se Hyun kritik, saran dan lain-lain yang membuat ff ini semakin bagus.

Dan yang terakhir Se Hyun minta tolong banget review dari readers sekalian agar Se Hyun nulisnya semangat juga biar cepet-cepet update ceritanya.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**WinterHeaven, hunhanminute, Arraa, lisnana 1, ssnowish, younlaycious88, Ami Yuzu, Thehun Yehet Ohorat.**

**RnR juseyoooo...**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Smile Of You**

Tittle : The Secret Smile Of You

Author : Han Se Hyun

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Support Cast : Kris, Jeno, Baekhyun, Kai, dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu (?)

Genre : BLB, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Action and ect.

Rating : T

Warning : This is Yaoi or BoyXBoy. This is Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read Just Leave it. Typo(s)

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

"kau dengar itu Xiumin?" tanya namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri menyandar di depan pintu ruangan sang Bos besar.

"_ya, aku dengar itu. Kerjamu bagus Chanyeol. Sekarang kembali menjalani peranmu jangan sampai membuat satu orangpun curiga denganmu."_ Ujar suara diseberang sana.

"ya aku tahu itu. Baiklah sampai jumpa." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian melengos pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan berjalan masuk ke suatu ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali tombol-tombol dan monitor-monitor yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dari berbagai sudut didalam dan diluar rumah ini. Ya ini adalah ruang kontrol dari rumah ini atau bisa disebut markas dari mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"hei darimana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya namja bermata bulat dengan flaming charismanya. Chanyeol menampakkan smirknya. Tangannya mengambil tteobokki yang menunggu untuk disantap. Namja bermata bulat itu mengernyit tak mengerti dengan smirk yang ditampakkan Chanyeol.

"wae? Ada apa dengan smirkmu itu? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya namja bermata bulat itu dengan penasaran.

"ani. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuk kau ketahui." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sekenanya. Minho terlihat sangat antusias mendengar jawaban Chanyeol "apa itu? Ayolah ceritakan padaku, aku sangat penasaran Chanyeol." Pinta Minho dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar. Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minho "itu adalah... rahasia." Chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi Minho yang mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya dengan jawaban Chanyeol tadi kemudian mencibirnya.

"dasar pelit. Aku heran kenapa ada manusia sepelit ini. Uhh~ masih adakah orang yang tahan dengan kelakuannya itu? Aku rasa tidak." Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "jangan mencibirku terus Minho. Aku mendengarmu."

"ahh terserahlah." Dan perdebatanpun dimulai antara Chanyeol dan Minho.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

"aduh PSPku kemana ya? Seingatku tadi kutaruh diatas meja, kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" ucap Jeno sambil merayap dilantai. Tangannya menggapai kolong meja dan kolong sofa tapi nihil benda yang dicari tidak ada di kedua tempat itu. Jeno berdiri kemudian mengacak-acak sofa beralih ke meja beralih lagi ke tempat lain dan seterusnya hingga Jeno merasa lelah sendiri mencari sang PSP kesayangan,Jeno duduk disofa kemudian mendesah lelah menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian berteriak dengan sangat kencang. "HYUNGDEUL ADA YANG MELIHAT PSPKU TIDAK?"tanya – teriak – Jeno kepada hyung-hyungnya yang entah sedang berada dimana.

"yakk! Apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Berisik tahu!" omel Kris yang baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya yang suci itu. Jeno hanya melihat sekilas Kris "hyung.. lihat PSP ku tidak?" tanya Jeno sambil menampakkan wajah yang putus asa. "PSP? Memangnya tadi kau taruh dimana?" tanya Kris sambil berjalan ke arah cermin besar. "di atas meja hyung. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi diatas meja. Padahal aku ingat sekali menaruhnya disitu." Jawab Jeno dengan nada memelasnya. Kris memutar kepalanya ke arah Jeno kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya. "ahh jangan tanyakan itu kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu menahu. Lagipula hyung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi jadi mana hyung tahu tentang PSPmu itu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya Luhan saja siapa tahu Luhan melihatnya." Saran Kris yang sedang menaiki anak tangan menuju kamarnya. "hmm baiklah hyung." Jeno segera menyusul Kris yang menaiki anak tangan kemudian menuju kamar Luhan yang tepat kamar kedua atau ditengah-tengah kamar Kris dan Jeno.

"hyung.. Luhan hyung."panggil Jeno sambil mengetuk pintu kamar bercat putih didepannya. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar itu. Sedikit mendegus kemudian mengetuk pintu itu sedikit lebih keras TOK TOK TOK TOK "Luhan hyung cepat buka pintunya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Teriak Jeno dari luar kamar Luhan. Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam. CKLEK. Dan pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang Luhan yang tengah mengucek imut matanya jelas sekali jikalau ia baru saja bangun dari pulau kapuknya yang sangat nyaman itu. Menguap kecil kemudian melihat Jeno yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu eoh?"tanya Luhan yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. "hyung lihat PSPku tidak?" tanya Jeno dengan memelasnya. "PSP? PSP putih itu?" tanya Luhan lagi Jeno menganggukkan kepalanya "iya benar yang itu. Yang sering aku bawa kemana – mana itu loh hyung." Jawab Jeno dengan tampang berbinarnya. Luhan menyegir tidak jelas ke arah Jeno. Berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. "ehmm tentang PSP itu. Maafkan hyung yaa. Hehe semalam hyung tidak sengaja melemparnya ke arah cicak yang sudah mengagetkan hyung hehe. Mianhae Jeno." Kata Luhan sambil berancang-ancang untuk menghindar dari sang dongsaeng.

"mworago? Jadi PSPku musnah karena seekor cicak?"tanya Jeno sarkastik sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Luhan yang hanya menggangguk polos sebagai jawabannya. Jeno menghela nafas kemudian berbalik ke arah dapur. Luhan mengelus dadanya lega karena Jeno tidak menyerangnya karena PSP kesayangannya dia rusak karena seekor cicak. Tapi ternyata keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak pada Luhan karena sekarang Jeno sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa satu loyang chesse cake. Luhan menatap horror ke arah chesse cake itu dan sedetik kemudian Luhan lari ke arah kamar Kris. Membuka pintunya secepat yang ia bisa kemudian menutupnya dengan kasar.

"yakk! Hyung buka pintunya. Hyung! Luhan hyung! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Jeno dengan murkanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kris dengan sangat brutal. "andwae. Memangnya kau ingin apa?" tanya Luhan. "aku hanya ingin memberimu chesse cake yang lezat ini hyung. Jangan berfikiran negatif terhadap niat baikku." Jeno menyeringai didepan pintu sedangkan Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya "jeongmal? Apa kau tidak marah tentang ehmm PSPmu itu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. "sudahlah hyung lupakan itu. Sekarang cepat buka pintunya." Ujar Jeno dengan tidak sabar. Luhanpun membuka pintu kamar Kris kemudian nampaklah wajah Jeno dan senyum cerahnya.

"aku harap hyung menyukai chesse cake ini."Jeno mulai mengarahkan chesse cake itu tepat ke depan wajah Luhan dan Jeno langsung melumuri wajah Luhan dengan cheese cake itu kemudian lari ke lantai bawah. Luhan meringis kemudian menyingkirkan cheese cake di area hidung dan kedua matanya "Jeno! Awas ya kau. Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan. Dasar anak nakal! yak!" marah Luhan berapi-api dan mulai mengejar Jeno. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Jeno dan Luhan. Tak jarang mereka melempar barang apapun yang ada didekat mereka ke arah satu sama lain. Dan karena ulah mereka berdua ruang tengah yang tadinya sudah acak-acakan kini makin bertambah absurd tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

Kris keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menuruni anak tangga menuju ke ruang tengah dan Kris cukup dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan ruang tengah yang jauh dari kata bersih, indah dan rapi. Yang ada hanyalah kotor, dengan barang-barang yang bertebaran entah kemana. Padahal tidak ada badai yang baru saja terjadi tapi kenapa keadaan ruang tengahnya seperti habis dilanda badai yang sangat kuat. "yakk! Kemari kau anak nakal!" suara Luhan menggelegar ke seluruh rumah dan sekarang Kris tahu siapa dan apa yang menyebabkan ruang tengahnya seperti ini. "LUHAN! JENO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN RUANG TENGAH INI HAH!"teriak Kris yang mampu menghentikkan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Jeno dan Luhan.

Jeno dan Luhan saling berpandangan sedetik kemudian mereka memandang horror tepat lurus kedepan dimana disana sudah ada sesosok naga yang siap menyemburkan apinya memanggang hangus mereka.

GLUP

"hmm, hyung bagaimana ini? Kita bisa mati terpanggang jika kesana."ucap Jeno masih dengan menampakkan wajah horrornya. "ehhm sebenarnya hyung juga tidak tahu kita harus bagaimana. Tapi jika kita kabur nasib kita akan lebih menakutkan lagi. Lebih baik kita kesana dan menerima dengan sukarela apa yang akan naga itu lakukan kepada kita." Jawab Luhan pasrah sambil menggandeng – menyeret – lengan Jeno. Mereka mendekat ke arah Kris dengan takut-takut.

"lihat apa yang kalian lakukan. Sekarang aku ingin kalian berdua membersihkan semua kekacauan ini dalam 30 menit." Perintah Kris tegas. Luhan baru saja membuka mulutnya ingin protes tapi langsung dipotong oleh Kris "dan tidak ada penolakan ataupun protes kalau kalian tidak ingin hal yang menyeramkan terjadi pada kalian." Lanjut Kris dengan tatapan mata yang sangat mengintimidasi Luhan dan Jeno. "n-ne hy-hyung, ka-kami akan mengerjakannya." Pasrah Jeno dan Luhan dengan terbata. Kris menyeringai kemudian berbalik pergi dari sana. "hhh~ naga itu sungguh menakutkan." Cibir Luhan sembari mulai membereskan ruang tengah. "benar hyung matanya itu sangat-sangat menakutkan." Setuju Jeno yang juga mulai membereskan ke kacauan yang mereka buat.

-30minutes later-

"wahh ternyata kerja kalian cepat sekali. Haha bagus-bagus." Puji Kris setelah melihat ruang tengah yang sangat rapih dari sebelumnya. JeLu hanya mendengus jengkel.

"ahh hyung sampai lupa memberi tahu kalian." Ujar Kris sambil memperlihatkan tab yang ia bawa ke arah JeLu.

"ini adalah denah tempat transaksi mereka nanti. Tolong perhatikan baik-baik setiap detail dari tempat ini. Jeno kau harus memperhatikan dan mempelajari suasana tempat ini. Luhan kau bisa menjalankan apa yang biasanya kau lakukan. Aku akan mempelajari rute yang akan mereka lewati karena dengan itu kita bisa lebih mudah melumpuhkan mereka." Jelas Kris yang didengarkan dengan sangat serius oleh JeLu.

"hyung, apa kita akan langsung menyerang mereka atau kita membuat sebuah drama terlebih dahulu untuk mengecoh mereka semua?" tanya Jeno yang langsung dijawab gelengan dari Luhan.

"no no no. Kita akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih bagus daripada taktik yang sering kita gunakan dan ini akan menjadi sebuah taktik yang hebat hahaha." Monolog Luhan dengan bersemangat jika ini adalah komik atau anime mungkin dimatanya akan membentuk seperti bara api yang menyala-nyala.

Jeno memandang aneh Luhan yang masih menampakkan semangat yang berlebihannya itu. Sedikit melirik ke arah Kris yang juga tengah memperhatikan Luhan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti dengan sikap ajaib sang adik itu.

"ahh yasudahlah terserah hyung saja. Asal taktik itu tidak membuat kita terlihat bodoh dan mencolok hyung apalagi membuat kita seperti orang aneh aku tidak mau." Peringat Jeno sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Luhan mendecih jengkel dan mencibir tidak jelas.

"huh tentu saja tidak taktik ku ini sangat bagus dan tidak aneh,ck. Lagipula kan yang bertugas membuat taktik aku kenapa kau yang selalu saja protes sih? Apa susahnya sih tinggal menjalankan saja ishh kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Kris hanya bisa menghela napas jengah terhadap kelakuan dua makhluk disampingnya.

"hei hei sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali membicarakan tugas kita ini. Karena sebelum melaksanakan tugas ini kita harus melapor dulu kepada yang diatas." Lerai Kris dengan sedikit menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara JeLu lebih tepatnya ditengah-tengah JeLu menghalau jikalau saja ada sedikit serangan kecil yang datang mungkin.

"baiklah-baiklah ayoo kita fokus sekarang lupakan pertengkaran itu. Ahh iyaa hyung apakah nanti kita membawa senjata?" Tanya Luhan yang tengah memerhatikan Kris dari samping. Kris terlihat sedikit berfikir kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang tertulis angka-angka yang membingungkan atau mungkin seperti kode atau semacamnya.

"menurut informasi yang tertera dikertas ini kita harus membawa senjata tapi hanya senjata ringan bukan senjata laras panjang atau semacamnya. Mungkin karena penjagaan yang diperketat itu jadi kita harus sangat berhati-hati." Jelas Kris sembari memasukkan lagi secarik kertas kedalam saku celananya.

"ahh aku mengerti hyung. Aku sudah mempunyai taktik yang tepat dan mungkin sangat briliant hehe." Ungkap Luhan sambil menampakkan tawa polosnya.

"yasudahlah hyung sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap dari sekarang jadi nanti kita bisa datang lebih awal dan mempelajari medan dengan lebih mantap. Jjaa~ hyung aku bersiap-siap dulu yaa." Ucap Jeno kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan yang masih duduk diam.

"hyung aku juga akan bersiap-siap. Hyung juga harus bersiap-siap sana." Beritahu Luhan sambil sedikit mendorong-dorong punggung Kris yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"aishh iya iya aku tahu Lu. Kau tidak perlu mendorong-dorongku seperti itu." Cibir Kris.

"hehe mian hyung habisan kau itu jalannya lelet sekali sih hehe."

"ahh iya Lu. Kau harus berhati-hati nanti. Kau tahukan siapa yang akan kita hadapi nanti malam. Jadi tolong berhati-hati dan jangan jauh-jauh dari diriku. Kau mengerti?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang serius.

Luhan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan memberhentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa langkah didepan Kris. " ya aku tahu itu hyung. Sangat tahu. Dan aku akan berhati-hati hyung. Terima kasih sudah memperigatkanku. Aku mau mandi dulu hyung." Ucap Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kris dibelakangnya yang hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku harap kau benar-benar akan berhati-hati Luhan." Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

.

.

.

-TSSOY-

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N:

Maaf banget buat semuanya karena se hyun sudah lama banget ga update ini ff. Jujur ajaa entah kenapa ide ini tuh mandet ditengah jalan dan tiba-tiba juga penyakit males ngetik se hyun kambuh dan disaat mau ngelanjutin ini ff ehh malah ke format semua data yang ada dinetbook alhasil yahh harus bersusah payah lagi buat ngelanjutin.

For last makasih yang udah mau baca, review dan masih mau nunggu ff ini.

.

.

.

**Mind To Review?**

.

.

.


End file.
